beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Gatti'n'Roll!
'Gatti'n'Roll '''is the Japanese opening and ending theme to the [[Beyblade Burst Rise|''Beyblade Burst Rise]] series. It debuted alongside the first episode of the season, [[Beyblade Burst Rise - Episode 01|''Ace Dragon! On The Rise!]].'' Lyrics Japanese TV Size ベイブレードバースト！ ベイブレードバースト！ ベイブレードバースト！ガチ！ ベイブレードバースト！ ベイブレードバースト！ ベイブレードバースト！ガチ！ フュイス トワ フュイス! ガツチンコ! 火花を敵らして レディ トワ ゴ 一! 3! 2! 1! GO SHOOT! け掖けろ! のベイブレード! (ガチンコ! バトルはいつたって!) 命燃やしていこうぜ!! (ガチンコ! 勝負に勝つため!) マジでガチでいこうぜ!! ベイブレードバースト！ ベイブレードバースト！ ベイブレードバースト！ガチ！ 全力バースト!! 熱血バースト!! 3! 2! 1! GO SHOOT! English Translation TV Size Beyblade Burst! Beyblade Burst! Beyblade Burst! Gachi! Beyblade Burst! Beyblade Burst! Beyblade Burst! Gachi! Face to Face! Gatinko! Sparks are flying! Ready to go! 3! 2! 1! Go Shoot! Race ahead! My Beyblade! (Heated Battles! Battles always need you!) To give 'em everything you got!! (Heated Battles! To take the win!) You really gotta get serious!! Beyblade Burst! Beyblade Burst! Beyblade Burst! Gachi! Full-powered Bursts!! Hot-blooded Bursts!! 3! 2! 1! Go, Shoot!! Characters * Dante Koryu * Arman Kusaba * Taka Kusaba * Ichika Kindo * Tango Koryu (Openings 1-4 and Endings 2-4) * Delta Zakuro (Openings 1-4 and Endings 2-4) * Dragon (Openings 1-4) * Valt Aoi (Opening 1 Only) * Fumiya Kindo (Opening 1 and Endings 2-4) * Aiger Akabane (Opening 2 Only) * Pheng Hope (Opening 2 and Endings 3-4) * Blindt DeVoy (Opening 2 and Endings 3-4) * Gwyn Reynolds (Openings 3-4 and Endings 3-4) * Arthur Peregrine (Openings 3-4 and Endings 3-4) * Lodin Haijima (Endings 2-4) * Joe Lazure (Endings 2-4) Beyblades * Ace Dragon Sting Charge Zan (Dante's; Openings and Endings 1 and 2) * Sword Valtryek Blitz Power Retsu (Valt's; Openings 1-4) * Bushin Ashindra Hurricane Keep Ten (Arman's; Openings 1-4) * Venom Devolos Vanguard Bullet (Delta's; Opening 2 Only) * Imperial Dragon Ignition' (Dante's; Openings 3-4 and Endings 3-4) * Royal Genesis Hybrid (Gwyn's; Opening 3 Only) * Prime Apocalypse 0Dagger Ultimate Reboot' (Arthur's; Opening 3 Only) * Master Diabolos Generate (Delta's; Opening 4 Only) * Unknown Air Knight Combination * Unknown Hazard Kerbeus Combination * Unknown Right Artemis Combination * Unknown Emperor Forneus Combination * Unknown Heat Salamander Combination * Unknown Crash Roktavor Combination * Unknown Archer Hercules Combination * Unknown Vise Leopard Combination * Unknown Orb Engaard Combination Gallery Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Grabbing Dragon.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Putting Ace Dragon on Launcher.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Koryu.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante at Victories.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Victories Club.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst The Risen 3.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Heated Up Dante.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Valt and Dante.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Aiger Akabane.png Beyblade Burst GT - Gatti'n'Roll Aiger Akabane.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Ace Dragon vs. Venom Devolos.png Beyblade Burst Gachi Opening 4 - Gold Turbo Imperial Dragon vs. Master Diabolos.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Delta Zakuro.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Heated Up Dante 2.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Ace Dragon's Avatar.png Beyblade Burst Rise - Rise Rise Beyblade Burst Dante Launching Ace Dragon.png Trivia * This is the first Japanese Beyblade Burst theme song to also play in the ending credits. * This is the shortest Japanese Beyblade Burst theme song with it being 45 seconds. ** This could be due to the season being a stream exclusive and the episodes being 11 minutes long. * The second, third, and fourth openings of Gatti'n'Roll! is the first Burst openings that do not include Valt Aoi. * The second and fourth openings of Gatti'n'Roll! are the first Burst Japanese openings that the character in the featured character scene is not battling the main character in the battle scene, which Aiger Akabane is featured after the battle scene but the battle is with Delta's Venom Diabolos in Opening 2 and Gwyn Reynolds and Arthur Peregrine are featured after the battle scene but the battle is with Delta's Master Diabolos in Opening 4. ** In Opening 2, this is most likely due to Aiger's Union Achilles making its debut seven episodes after the opening made its debut. ** In Opening 4, this is most likely due to two Blader's battling in each other in every opening, but the there are two featured Blader's in Opening 4. * Gatti'n'Roll! Ending 4 is the only GT Japanese ending to have a different end card than the other endings, now being the Victories Club and Delta Zakuro running off into the distance. * Gatti'n'Roll! Opening 3 is the only GT Japanese opening to not reuse the Z Achilles vs. Crash Ragnaruk battle animation from Beyblade Burst Super Z, instead uses a new animation. ** Gatti'n'Roll! Openings 2 and 4 have the exact same battle animation, but Ace Dragon and Venom Diabolos are replaced with Imperial Dragon and Master Diabolos and after they clash, the scene is extended before the transition in Opening 4. Category:Beyblade Burst Rise Category:Opening Themes Category:Ending Themes Category:Opening & Ending Themes